


Two of a Kind

by castielsstarr



Series: Ask and Answer [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domme Claire, Domme Jessica, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub Sam, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/castielsstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Jessica take turns riding Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure shameless smut just because an anon asked about it, and well, I thought that this might be a fun thing to do. I was right.

Sam was sure that he had died for real this time. There was no way that this was actually happening.

There were two pairs of lips slowly making their way over every inch of exposed skin, which just so happened to be all of him. One was sucking a light mark on his neck, the spot just a couple inches below his ear, while the other was working her way across his chest, stomach, and lower. And, god, if it didn’t drive him crazy that they were both blonde.

“How you doing, Sam?” Jess whispered in his ear.

“G-green.” He couldn’t help the stutter as the other girl’s tongue licked into his belly button.

Claire looked up at him and caught him staring before dipping her tongue in again. How she made such a simple thing look so lewd, he would never understand, but her face was devilish and wanting.

“You sure? You seem a little flustered there.” Her voice was sweet, smoother than the rough cigarette-drag that was Jessica’s. Both were flawless and intoxicating in their own respect. Hearing them at the same time was a gift Sam never thought he’d be given.

“Good, promise.”

Claire sat back on her heels, her hair hanging down over her small breasts. Stunning. “Jess, you want first turn?”

She groaned against Sam’s skin before pulling away just enough to say, “You go ahead. I can wait.”

He was already stiff and ready, but Claire still gave his a few gentle strokes at the same time that Jess went back to attacking his ear with her teeth. All the way at the base of his cock was nestled a small ring that kept him rock hard for the both of them. At some point he had closed his eyes and when he opened them again, Claire was straddling him, slowly guiding him into the tight heat between her legs. They hadn’t been having sex, him and Claire, for very long. She was the new, very-willing addition to him and Jess’ relationship. 

“Claire, god.”

“Like it?” She asked as she slowly rolled her hips, pulling the moan out of him. “I’m still all tight for you, just like the first time you fucked me. Remember what a mess you made of my pretty tits that night? Came across them twice because you were too scared to just let go inside me.”

“He did the same to me, too,” Jess chimed in, abandoning Sam’s neck to scoot over to Claire’s side. Both hands slid up the younger girl’s waist until they were massaging her, fingertips flicking lightly over her nipples. “That feel good?”

Claire whimpered. “Yeah, really good. Jess, I’m close.”

“You need help, honey?”

She shook her head quickly. “Just kiss me, please?” Jess didn’t need to respond, just leaned in a little bit to lick at Claire’s lips before she let her inside. 

Her inner muscles flutter around his cock, squeezing as she kept rolling her hips, working herself through her first orgasm of the night. All of Claire’s moans were sucked into Jess’ mouth and Sam already felt like he was going to pass out. His girls always managed to get him worked up and close to coming quicker than anything else.

When Claire had settled, Jess gave her a soft nudge. “Ok, it’s my turn.”

They switched places, and she wasn’t nearly as gentle as Claire had been. She was rough and punishing in her pace and Sam was starting to lose some of the cool he had maintained earlier. Without even asking, Claire was kneeling beside her, two fingers reached between her legs to rub against Jess’ clit.

“I know you like it rough like this, too, Sam. You love that you’re pounding into me without the extra effort. You love how wet I am around you. Say it.”

“Fuck, yes. I-I do like it.”

She tsked at him. “Like you mean it.” Her already forceful pace became grueling and if they hadn’t already tested it out, he wasn’t sure he wouldn’t come even with the ring tight around him.

“God, I love it. I love the way you feel wrapped tight and warm around me, love the way you’re so dripping wet for me before you ever fuck yourself on me. Please, fuck me harder.”

The older blonde didn’t get a chance to pick up her pace because she was coming quickly, Claire’s fingers still rubbing furiously at her, just the way she liked it. The extra bit of too rough, too fast made it so that she tightened up more around Sam’s cock, like her pussy was trying to milk the orgasm out of him. If it wasn’t for that stupid ring, he would have painted her insides white by now.

“Jess, I- _ohhh_. Please will you let me come?”

The chuckle was dark and sinful, and he knew he was in trouble. “Not yet, pretty boy. You’re not even closed to finished,” she said as Claire climbed up on him for another turn.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> SPN NSFW Multi-ship sideblog: [wingedwincest.tumblr.com](http://www.wingedwincest.tumblr.com)  
> Main blog: [castielsstarr.tumblr.com](http://www.castielsstarr.tumblr.com)


End file.
